This Mind of Mine
by Ria- The Ninja of Time
Summary: Lei-Ren is your normal girl with an amazing photographic memory who has memorized the entire Naruto wiki. What happens when she gets thrown in the the Naruto Universe. Akatsuki Duh! Rated T for Hidan and Oc. OcXAkatsuki
1. Explosions

**Ria: OK lets try two naruto fanfics at once and a VK fanfic later sound good to you!~ It better cause that is what you are getting!**

**Hidan: Ria doesn't own Naruto if she did the Akatsuki would all still be alive. . . Bitch**

* * *

I looked up at the dull blue sky. My memory was a photo book. I can remember mostly anything exactly right some people thought I was really weird because of it. Because of my strange photographic memory I remember everything about every Akatsuki member as well as mostly everything about the Naruto universe in general.

So this is where things get strange my name is Fang Daiyu Lei-Ren. Yeah my last name is Fang, my middle name is Daiyu, and I have more or less two first names Lei-Ren. Personally I find it very weird and strange but I never really complained. People just typically call me Fang saying that it is the coolest out of all of the parts of my name. I always find myself rolling my eyes though.

It was just a typical day me outside in the field next to my family's house starring at the sky watching the clouds go by. When I randomly saw a weird reddish light, l just blacked out.

I woke up in a strange forest area with giant trees thinking to myself, _what the fuc- I was just in a field how did I get into a giant forest? _I got up and started walking in a random direction not knowing where I was or where I was going. Well to tell the truth I didn't really care and it's not like anyone can tell my voice is always in monotone. Even if I am excited no one can tell.

Disrupting my rambling thoughts was an explosion, I saw a huge puff of smoke coming from the direction I was headed in. "I should just turn around now," I said to myself but I made no effort to move at all. I decided to just walk forward, "Just a peep won't hurt," I said as I continued onward.

I saw a clearing coming into view so I just keep moving forward till I was at the forest line so I would still be concealed from whatever I saw. I was shocked by what I saw. It was Deidara and Sasori with Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Kisame. Deidara and Sasori were arguing about art and were now sparing from what it seems. Tobi was clapping and cheering on his sempai, Kakuzu and Kisame were taking bets, while Hidan was cussing and yelling something about his stupid religion.

Wait shouldn't I be more shocked I was staring straight at some of the 'worlds' most dangerous ninjas. Shouldn't I be scared and running hoping that they wouldn't see me? I guess I really just don't give a shit about anything anymore do I?

Snapping me back to reality Sasori calmly stopped fighting and demanded, "You come out of the bushes and show yourself," the others were shocked they didn't even realize that someone else was there. _Shit!_ I thought rather loudly in my mind. I reluctantly not wanting to get killed on the spot stepped out of my hiding place into the clearing. "Um. . ." I had no clue what to say all of them were just staring at me, it was really creepy. I managed a sincere smile, "Sorry if I'm interrupting but I'm really lost I have no clue where I am or how I got here," I said trying to not sound as monotone as I normally did but I still had no variation in my voice at all. I cursed myself inwardly as they still said nothing.

"Can you please stop staring like that," I looked at my clothes they weren't out of the ordinary or strange or anything just a simple black summer dress and no shoes on my feet. Normal attire if you ask me. "What is your name?" Sasori finally said breaking the odd silence. I formally bowed remembering what I was probably in and said as politely as I could," I am Lei-Ren Daiyu from the Fang family," I stated that was the formal way of saying my name when talking to people politely my mother always said to say it that way.

Hidan was the first to speak after, "OH YEA A FUCKING HOTTIE!" He yelled in his annoying voice. I could almost feel the tic forming on my head. I recognized everyone pulling up lots of information on the Akatsuki trying not to say anything out loud like I normally would, of course once it is a habit, I can never break it. "Sasori of the Red Sand, Deidara, Kisame Hoshigaki, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi," I trailed off as I scanned over the crowed and noticed Tobi. My face showed little shock and I knew better than to say the information I knew out loud. I really didn't even want to know this information. I was inwardly cursing my photographic memory while looking down at the ground. Not noticing that the Akatsuki had just surrounded me.

"Um. . . Shit," I muttered to myself as I looked up seeing I was surrounded remembering that I was now in the world of Naruto I clasped my hands together and closed my eyes. The members gave me a weird look because they thought I was praying, but no I was thinking looking deep into my mind about what I know.

"That's it!" I said quite loudly confusing the Akatsuki. Keeping my hands clasped together I said, almost yelling, "Suru Seikatsu!*" I kept the image of the Byakugan, I suddenly opened my eyes and I did it I was using the Byakugan. The Akatsuki members that were present were shocked, I was shocked myself. I wasn't quite sure why but I was getting very tired I unwillingly passed out, onto the nice cool grass I saw the yellow sun, then I completely blacked out.

* * *

**Ria: How was that! Oh and Suru Sikatsu literly means "Copy Life"**

**Hidan: What the fuck does her ability have to do with life? I under stand copy but life what the fuck!**

**Ria: Simple minded little baka (runs for the hills after saying that)**

**Hidan: Fuck! REVIEW BITCHES! (runs after Ria cussing)**


	2. Your paying for the damages Kisame

**Ria: Yayz Chapter 2 is out!**

**Lei-Ren: You were holding out on them you had this done right after you were done with chapter 2**

**Kisame: Why do both of you have to be mono tone seriously! If you litsen to their voices they don't change pitch at all.**

**Ria and Lei-Ren: We don't do it on purpose, at least we aren't like Hidan who cusses in every sentence or Deidara who says un.**

**Ria: Whatever disclaimer**

**Lei-Ren and Itachi: Ria doesn't own Naruto she only owns herself and Lei-Ren **

**Ria: If you wana see what Lei-Ren looks like then too bad I'll post mai art later.**

* * *

I woke up on a nice soft bed. Everything would have been extremely pleasant as if I were on a cloud if it weren't for my head pounding and the whispers I could hear. I built up courage and opened my eyes staring directly at me were a pair of eyes that possessed the Rinnegan. "Pein," I stated I looked around the room and noticed everyone was present even Tobi and Zetsu. "YAY PRETTY GIRL AWAKE!" Tobi shouted. I covered my ears my head now hurting a million times worse.

I refrained from calling the man Madara noticing that if all the Akatsuki members were still alive before me that it would be a long time before his unveiling. I silently cursed the Naruto Wiki for giving me so much knowledge I knew everything about the show because my psycho friends wanted me to prove my ability. Three days later I knew everything about the show weather I wanted to or not.

As I sat up I let my hands drop to my side I peered around at the group of men and the woman who stood/sat before me. My computer side of me kicked in as I said aloud all of their names as they were introduced as, "Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, _Tobi_, and Zetsu," I said in my normal monotone.

Pein looked at me a little surprised, "You know us now the question is who you are?" he said as we stared at each other with death glares. I saw Tobi cowering behind Konan. "I am Lei-Ren Daiyu form the Fang family," I said formally introducing myself, making sure not to tell them I was from a different demission.

"I was told you are a wielder of the Byakugan," he said after some time. I looked away and thought for a moment about how I should answer. "Not exactly," I said bluntly unable of thinking of something better to say to him. He simply raised an eye brow, "Then I suggest you explain," he said with a hint of hostility in his voice.

"I'm not quite sure how but I have a photographic memory and I remember almost everything, through _experience_ I know about all Kekkei Genkai and all jutsu," I paused as I looked down at my hands. "I can summon that knowledge and recreated as the real thing," I paused and thought of a good comparison. "Like when in dreams you're able to do things that you normally can't do. I guess that is what this ability is," I explained still trying to understand it all myself.

A smirk made its way onto Pein's face. He was obviously pleased on what his men had stumbled upon. "All of this because I had to check out that stupid explosion," I glared at Deidara. "Don't be mad at me, un!" he said you could see the fear on his face.

"Well it is your fault, _un_!" I said copying him, Kisame started laughing, Itachi and Sasori both rolled their eyes, Kakuzu you could tell wanted to slap his forehead, Tobi just sort of stood there like an idiot next to Hidan. Zetsu was already gone. Konan was too busy talking with Pein so neither of them noticed.

"Why did you say un, un," Deidara asked. "Cause that is how you talk," I saw he was completely oblivious to the fact he said un all the time. "I DO NOT, UN!" he yelled I just covered my ears the throbbing in my head had still not gone away, I felt like I was having a hangover in the way my dad described it. "Deidara yes you do say un at the end of all your sentences, now shut up and it is time for dinner," Sasori said Deidara was ready to protest but his 'Danna' glared at him making him shut his mouth.

And as if on cue my stomach growled. The room fell dead silent, I turned a little pink from embarrassment, but then I said, "Sorry I haven't eaten all day," I admitted. "I really don't like breakfast and I didn't get a chance to eat lunch," I explained. Kisame nodded as if he understood, Tobi just shouted, "PRETTY GIRL DOESN'T LIKE THE MOST IMPORTANT MEAL OF THE DAY!" I screamed holding my head; the sound of Tobi's voice was amplified for some reason. Everything sounded extremely loud; I just covered my ears holding my head up trying to fight the pain in my head.

Deidara was really close to my face now, "Hey you okay, un?" he said concerned. "Everything is really loud," I said sort of blushing by how close the pyromaniac was, not taking my hands from my ears. "Then this must be a temporary side effect of your Kekkei Genkai," Pein stated, "Konan take a look at her ears everyone else start making dinner or something I'll be in my office." After Pein gave his commands everyone except Konan filed out of the room. I lowered my hands and Konan pulled up a chair and sat next to me. She gently pulled my tangles of red hair from my ears and investigated.

After her little investigation and finding out how long it took for my ears to return to normal, which was only about three minutes, we decided to go and eat. I stood up next to Konan and was instantly depressed, everyone was taller than me. Why did I always have to be the short skinny one, hmm? Why can't it be the person next to me!

We went through a giant maze of hallways that seemed to lead nowhere. Then after I had almost had given up hope there was in front of us a kitchen and eating area conjoined. There was a nice kitchen with stainless steel appliances, garnet counter tops and so forth, also there was an island in the center of it. The eating area was quite big, but the giant table took up most of it and surprisingly mostly everyone was there. Hidan who was cussing was sitting next to Kakuzu who was, surprise, counting money! Itachi was in the kitchen cooking but I didn't see Kisame anywhere then I noticed him sitting huddled in a corner with sushi, calling it mommy. That must have been Itachi's work; I knew Itachi only got along with people when necessary but he was really that harsh?

I walked over and sat next to Sasori who was reading and then Deidara sat next to me. I must have looked like a toddler by my height. My feet almost touched the floor. So I started kicking my legs back and forth. "I really am thirteen years old," I said instantly reading his mind. Deidara was shocked and almost fell backwards; "NOW SHE'S A MIND READER, UN!" he yelled everyone looked up even Kakuzu, to stare at him. I could see him blush with embarrassment, then Pein entered the room sitting down and Konan took her seat right next to him.

I noticed one person missing, "I wonder where Tobi is?" I barely whispered and as if he had magical powers he appeared from nowhere, jumped over the table, landed on top of me, making the chair fall backwards, he was on top of me and I was under him on the floor. I blushed because I knew who he really was. He looked down at me I could feel him smiling behind his mask.

Then Hidan to the rescue . . . sort of. "YOU %$#%^# LITTLE *&&# GET OFF THE &*&%$ CAUSE SHE IS MINE!" He screamed showing off his very colorful language. I knew what to do in this situation. My eyes got all watery and teary as I gave a little sniffle, because of my looks of an eight year old I could easily fake cry and I was the master of the puppy dog face.

I started to cry a little then a true hero to the rescue SHARK MAN! He punched Hidan in the face and yanked Tobi off of me throwing him in some random direction. The then picked me up cradling me like a baby. Kakuzu started laughing as Konan snickered a little. Pein looked flat out pissed staring at the Hidan who was taking pleasure in his broken jaw. Tobi was making noises from where ever he landed. Deidara was just sitting there wide eyed and Sasori just continued reading as if nothing had happened.

Itachi then brought out all the food also acting as if nothing had happened. Everyone had changed seats a little, Sasori was next to Deidara, who was next to Konan, who was next to Pein, who was next to Kakuzu, who was next to the still on the floor Hidan, who was next to Kisame who finally put me down, who was next to me, who was next to Itachi. Tobi was probably lost now somewhere in the large compound.

I swear I could have heard a groan that was his but I just ignored it still thinking one thing as I ate the great dinner Itachi had made. What the fuck? Then only to make my confusion worse Kakuzu spoke up, "Kisame you're paying for the damages."

* * *

**Kisame: Damn it! Now I'm going to have no money! **

**Ria: But you got to be the hero SHARK MAN!**

**Lei-Ren: (hugs kisame) Thank you Kiame!**

**Kisame: (hugs back) Your welcome kid (smiles, then thinks) Where was Samehada in this chappy and why didn't Lei use her powers?**

**Ria: Because Lei-Ren forgot and personaly who would want to go through a hang over if they didn't have too? And Samehada was on the kitchen floor from when you dropped it to take your _Mommy _away from Itachi so he wouldn't eat her. (nodds)**

**Kisame: Where did Hidan go? Wasn't he chasing you or something?**

**Osu randomly pops in: NOPE I TOOK CARE OF THAT BICH!**

**Ria: (Glops Osu) Yup! NOW REVIEWS PEOPLE OR I WILL SICK OSU ON YOU!**


	3. Hello Madara, I'm an Akatsuki now?

**Ria: (tips over laughing) MOOO~ *Only Osu-chan will understand this***

**Kakuzu:(video taping Ria to put on a DVD and sell on e-bay)**

**Osu: (smacks Kakuzu) WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT ABUSING OUR FAMILY MOMENTS!**

**Kakuzu: You said not to do it but because you damned me to hell and I was already there I just said "I don't give a shit"**

**Hidan:(Comes rushing in grabs Ria and makes a break for it) SCREW YOU BITCH (he screamed at Osu)**

**Osu: Well shit Ria doesn't own naruto if she did Hidan would be her personal puching bag (runs off to retrive Ria)**

* * *

"What!" Kisame yelled at the top of his lungs, standing up throwing his arms up in the air then smacking them on the table. I heard no one say anything for the longest time. I decided I really didn't like the odd silence so I stood up. I went and got the food that was set down for Tobi to eat and then started to leave in the direction that he was thrown in.

Kisame still hadn't moved, him and Kakuzu were having a glaring contest. I saw the sushi Kisame had left on the ground and picked it up. Then continued on my way, Hidan of course had to stop me. "Where do you think you're going bitch?" I turned to look up to him, "I'm taking Tobi his food and I have a name it's Lei-Ren," I said monochromatically. **(A/N Yay big words!)** Then I stepped out on my journey to find the Uchiha hiding in the form of a man/boy named Tobi.

After walking for quite some time I found _Tobi_ who was sitting rubbing his head with a giant umm . . . is that a hole in the wall? "Madara," I began but in a flash I was pinned on the ground with a kunai to my neck. "Give me one good reason I should not kill you for knowing who I am," he stated in almost a growl. I shivered afraid of his hostility, "You should not kill me for my information, I am very useful for whatever you wish to achieve Madara-sama," I stated in a sudden burst of bravery.

He put his kunai away still pinning me to the cold floor by my shoulder. He used his free hand to remove his mask revealing a smirk. He was just like the concept art that was on the wiki. His long hair fell from out of the mask. I smiled back at him and let out the breath that I held in. Then he just put his mask back on I could tell he was disappointed about something then he lowered himself down to me. "You got lucky I wanted to play a little more," he said huskily, then tackled me and made it look like he had glomped me.

I blushed then, Deidara and Sasori came up and Deidara started to yell. I sort of zoned out and looked over to the dropped food. _Tobi_ jumped off of me and started running around being chased by Deidara as Sasori just watched. Mentally I screamed, _'What the fuck! What did he mean he wanted to play more! I don't really want to know do I?' _My mental confusion got worse and worse. I didn't make a move to stand or even sit up. Sasori then kneeled down to me sort of wondering if I had died. But I blinked and moved my head towards him. "Would you like me to carry you back?" he said bored in a sort of joking manner. I raised my arms up as if to say yes and he picked me up bridal style as I fell asleep. I was tired; I really didn't want to think anymore.

(Sasori POV)

As I picked her up she wasn't heavy at all. Anyone could mistake her for being only nine or something. She clearly stated that she was thirteen was she kidding or something there was no way. But then again I guess anything is possible I really should quite assuming and judging. **(A/N Yea and we all know that doesn't happen *cough* Sakura and Granny *cough*) **

I carry her back to the eating area where most of the Akatsuki were excluding Zetsu who was eating humans, Tobi who was getting chased, and Deidara who was chasing Tobi. I was going to put her down when I realized that she was asleep, must have had a tough day I guess. I sort of felt bad for the child but it was obvious she knew too much and had amazing abilities. Then again she was only a child. Was I really giving someone sympathy? Something must be wrong with me. I thought as I sat down with her still secure in my arms.

I felt everyone glaring at me but Pein was the only one to speak up," Sasori," he said I looked up. "I need to take Lei-Ren," he stated. I handed the child over to him as he held her in one arm like a child and left the room. Kisame was lying on the floor now after being defeated by Kakuzu on the money paying issue. No one could ever beat Kakuzu when it came to money.

"Why do you think Leader-sama wanted to take the kid," Kisame said on the floor. "Why the fuck do you care?" Hidan said slightly annoyed. "Because she is only a kid," Kisame reasoned. Deidara walked through the hole in the wall that Kisame had recently thrown Tobi through with speak of the devil Tobi right behind him unharmed. How he could continuously get beaten up and come out unharmed I would never know. "Who knows she said she was thirteen, un" Deidara said with a hint of concern in his voice.

(Pein's POV)

This child Lei-Ren wasn't heavy at all **(A/N Thank you captain obvious, sorry for my constant notes but hey too bad ignore them.) **She said she was thirteen but she couldn't possibly be that old. She shifted and woke up staring straight at me. There was no fear in her eyes as I carried her back to my office. She seemed to be . . . studding me.

(Lei-Ren's POV) **(Yea I know lot of POV switching I will try to avoid it in later chappies)**

I was completely scared as he was carrying me. I kept it inside though. At least he wasn't as scary as Madara. I took in a deep breath and lowered my gaze. He opened a double door and we were in a dark room I could vaguely make out the outline of a big desk. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I saw what was in the room.

There was a large desk with neatly stacked papers, one large chair behind the desk, two smaller arm chairs in front of it, and behind it all was a very large window which gazed out upon what I believe to be Ame. Pein shut the door behind him and he set me down in one of the chairs and took his place in the chair behind the desk. "Do I need to fill out something?" I asked still tired. "I need you to tell me all you can about yourself and what you know," he said all in one tone.

I took a deep breath than began my explanation of myself. "You already know my name, my ability; let's just say I know everything." I said very bluntly. "To keep the balance of this world I cannot tell you everything up front but I will help you along the way," I said. "I notice that all the members are present when do you plan to start to catch all of the Jinchiri?" I asked in a bored tone. "Not for a couple of years," Pein stated sort of disappointed by my explanation. "Then you have nothing to worry about right now," I said sort of happy. I did not want these people to die; now that I am here I may be able to prevent that.

I let a smile creep onto my face. Pein nodded, "Lei-Ren Daiyu Fang, do you accept being an official member of the Akatsuki?" he questioned in his god like voice. "Yes," I said in a simple reply. Pein smirked he had defiantly found himself quite the catch. "Welcome to the Akatsuki," he stated as if sealing a deal.

Yes I have just signed my life away, I thought, this was my deal to death.

* * *

**Pein: Where is Ria?**

**Lei-Ren: Hidan kidnapped her Osu went to rescue her. . .**

**Pein: Oh where is Madara?**

**Lei-Ren:I don't know ok peoples (looks at paper and reads from it)**

**I will give this paper to Lei-chan if anything happens, I am going to have a poll to see which Akatsuki member she is hooking up with the choices are**

**Madara/Tobi **

**Deidara**

**Sasori**

**Hidan**

**Itachi**

**Kakuzu**

**I need to know now so the relationship can devlope over a long time because she is only 13 now and looks 8 but hey you never know**

**(Sigh) Now she is making fun of me too! Please review with a vote!**


	4. First thing is a Mission?

**Ria: Okies now that that is over**

**Osu: I'm not a dog**

**Ria: Yea's I know **

**Lei-Ren: What happened?**

**Ria: Not telling ok soo far in teh voting:**

**Madara/Tobi : 6**

**Deidara:1**

**Sasori:0**

**Hidan: 2**

**Itachi:0**

**Kakuzu:0**

* * *

"Lei-Ren," Pein stated coolly, "Yes?" I gave sort of a confused look as I sat in the very comfortable arm chair in front of the large desk the 'leader' of the Akatsuki sat at. "You will be leaving on a mission within the next week or so," he paused then was about to continue when 'Tobi' came in. Madara took of his mask with a sigh. "Yes Madara?" Pein was confused as to why he took his mask off while I was in the room. "I know everything remember," I stated answering his unspoken question. "Lei-Ren and I will be leaving tomorrow so stop any plans or missions that you have in mind with her," Madara's voice was so much deeper than 'Tobi's' it sort of scared me. Not just Madara's voice but the fact that I will be leaving with him. _Umm well shit! _I thought my mind in a scramble both obviously took notice.

"You aren't going to die or anything," Madara spoke almost mockingly. "Sorry you scare me aren't you old enough to be my grandfather's father?" I said shakily. He only laughed and Pein let a smirk grace his face. _Well don't I feel special I'm the comical relief character now. _I inwardly groaned at the thought of that ever happening. "Pein have Konan pack Lei-Ren a bag and get her some clothes to wear," he then turned to me, "You get some rest because we leave bright and early tomorrow, could you please leave so Pein and I can talk in private," He said sweetly like a father. Maybe he will be like a guardian to me or something great I get the old fart father. Oh well can't be that bad just can't let my gaurd down because who knows what he will do considering what happened in the hall way. I blushed at the thought of what he ment.

I left the room and somehow managed to find my way to the living room. Sasori and Zetsu along with Pein and Konan were the only members absent. Deidara was on the couch watching TV, Itachi was in an arm chair reading, Kisame was on the other end of the couch also watching TV, and Kakuzu was surprise counting money, and Hidan. Wait where was Hidan I saw him a second ago. I thought for a second then I realized where he must have been. "Suru Seikatsu," I quietly mumbled trying not to use very much chakra which must have been what I did wrong last time I activated it I used the Byakugan. I was thankful that when I used it the veins didn't pop from my head. I kept my eyes closed and saw Hidan was sneaking up behind me. As if some other worldly instinct took over I spun around quickly and punched him square in the gut sending him into the wall.

I deactivated my jutsu and everyone turned and looked in surprise as they saw Hidan in the wall. I panicked retuning to my scenes. _Oh no, what the happened to me, why did I attack, I'm a pacifist, so why did I throw a punch!_ I held my head in confusion trying to figure out what happened. A pain suddenly shot through my head but my hearing was not amplified like before that must have just been a onetime thing or something. I calmed down and raised one hand up to my head and I just held it hoping somehow that would make the pain go away. Though I knew I probably had three minutes of headaches to sit through.

Kisame stood up completely ignoring the religious freak he picked me up. "Bed time for you kid," he said bluntly as he started to carry me away. I was too focused on the throbbing in my head to object. He carried me to what I assume was now my room and he laid me down in the comfortable bed. "Thanks Kisame," I was barely able to say as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep. "No problem kid," He said warmly smiling his trade mark toothy grin at my sleeping form. Taking on last glance at me he walked out of the room to the living room.

(In the Living room)

Everyone was in the room now and Orochimaru was back from god knows where. **(A/N Orochimaru has not been taken out of the Akatsuki yet BTW) **"Where is Lei-Ren?" Konan asked a little worried. "Asleep," Kisame replied bluntly some of the Akatsuki members got suspicious of Kisame thinking he was getting a little too attached to this child a little too quickly. "Well looks like you can't meet her yet, un" Deidara added under his breath. "Creeper, un." Itachi decided it was best to leave the room Orochimaru had constantly tried to convince Itachi to let him use his body. Everyone in the Akatsuki was completely different but they did agree on one thing. Orochimaru was a creeper, stalker, pedophile, snake, thing. Not a human a thing.

* * *

**Ria: Yea really short chappie but I didn't know what else to do and I wanted to get another chapter out there I will work on getting another one up later this week (or maybe even tonight.**

**Osu: Yup!~**

**Lei-Ren: So you going to tell me what happend now?**

**Ria: No I'm working on a new fanfiction that will explain everything! Now PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND SEND IN A VOTE IN THAT REVIEW FOR WHO YOU WANT TO BE LEI-REN'S BOYFRIEND!**


	5. So what's the Mission?

**Ria: Alright! I made the dead line**

**Osu: Damn I thought you would ask me to extend it for you again.**

**Ria: Not today Osu! Sorry readers this is sort of short but hey I promise to try to make it longer next chappie!**

**Itachi: Hn (Ria does not own Naruto if she did it would be awsomer)**

**Ria: Hn (Thank you Itachi now on with the story!)**

* * *

I awoke in what I think was my new room. It was dark but I could see clearly the lay out of the room. It was nice the walls appeared to be a light blue color like my eyes. While all of the furniture which was a wardrobe, a night stand, and a desk with a chair, was black. I took notice that my bead spread was also black and the pillows were light blue like the walls. I turned on my side to see a conveniently placed clock that showed the time 3:24 in big red numbers. Deciding it was in my best interest to get up instead of going back to sleep and getting a rude awaking by one of the Akatsuki members. I got out of the warm bed and made my way over to the desk. In the chair there was a shoulder bag and on top of that was an Akatsuki cloak which looked like it would fit me. Then on top of the desk itself was some clothes and a note.

_Dear Lei-Ren,_

_Here are some clothes for you to wear I have also packed you a bag of everything you will need and I have also placed you Akatsuki cloak on top of it. You will leave for your mission with Tobi at 8:00 a.m. so be sure to be ready by then. Sorry I don't know the details of your mission but good luck!_

_~Konan_

I smiled as I read the note and silently thanked Konan I didn't bother to look in the bag because I trusted her enough to be a good packer. I gathered the clothes that she laid on my desk and went off to my bathroom. I put on the black shorts that stopped a couple of inches above my knees along with the black tank top, and what I think was typical black ninja shoes. I didn't bother to put the cloak on yet I would but that on before I left.

I exited my room with my bag slung over my shoulder and my cloak hung over my arm as I made my way silently to the kitchen. I was surprised to find that I didn't get lost as I made my way there. I put my bag and cloak on a random chair at the large table and then looked in the refrigerator and was glad to find behind the jar of god knows what goo and beside the random human body parts there was pasta. I really hate breakfast food I don't like eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, doughnuts, you name it I hate it.

I finished my 'breakfast 'and it was about 5:00 I just sat in my chair kicking my feet idly just thinking. What was this mission? Why did I have to be with Madara? Why couldn't I be with the emotionless idiot or the fish sticks that by the way would make an awesome older brother. Itachi could learn a thing or two from him you know.

Interrupting me from my thoughts some came into the kitchen. I looked up to see Orochimaru. We started a glaring contest then out of nowhere I screamed, "EVIL HEBI!" I hated snakes so it was only natural that I got down from the chair after screaming and hid under the table. Orochimaru just sweat dropped and everyone came running into the room. Well that's one way to assemble the Akatsuki on short notice. Pein problem solved! Just have the small child scream.

"What the hell is going on?" Hidan yelled. No one could tell that I was hiding under the table I guess. "Orochimaru what happened?" I could easily tell Pein said that he sounded bored and tired. Orochimaru waited a moment before he spoke. "Some child was just staring off into space, I came in we had a glaring contest, then she screamed at me and hid under the table," he explained adding a hissing sound and stretching out his 's' sounds.

Itachi got on his hands and knees to see me under the table. "You can come out now," he said in his usual monotone. Seriously did this guy ever show emotion anymore? "But I don't like snakes and Hebi-san is a snake man," I reasoned in a childish voice. "You are more vulnerable to snakes on the ground you know," he tried to reason back. "No you aren't," I said defiantly, "you are only safe where they can't see or reach you," I said nodding my head. He let out a sigh and got up. "Well I tried," he said then walked off to the kitchen.

Pein went around the table and dragged me out by my leg. "It's too early in the morning for this Lei-Ren," the path said a little aggravated. Sheepishly I smiled. "It's never too early in the morning plus I woke up all the Akatsuki members for you!" I said like a child. I could feel Orochimaru sweat drop as I was being held upside down by my leg. Pein let out a sigh and tossed me at 'Tobi' who caught me thank god.

I could easily tell Madara was having one of those WTF? Moments from the way he stayed silent. Everyone else found this odd to and got a little suspicious. I quickly thought of something to help Madara out I inhaled deeply then yelled loudly, "TOBI WAKE UP!" He jumped and started screaming in his Tobi voice. Everyone else just continued on with their day as if was normal while Orochimaru stared.

(Time Skip 'cause I'm lazy and nothing really happens after that for a while)

Madara and I ran from the hid out to going off to do whatever mission Madara had in mind. I easily kept up with his ridiculously fast pace as we ran through the forest only to make a sudden stop. He turned around to face me, "What is it?" I questioned really confused. "What do you think we should do?" he answered my question with another question which on any normal day would piss me off to no end. If I had a drink I would be doing a spit take about now because WHAT DOES HE MEAN! HE DIDN'T HAVE A PLAN?

Completely ignoring that thought I continued my normal thought processes before I finally answered, "I want to go to Konoha and get a lot of information on Naruto, then I want to befriend him and then capture him before he becomes too much of a problem. I answered him dully. He seemed a little shocked but I couldn't tell from his mask being over his face. "You know that require you going in alone," He said looking up to the sky. "Yup because I can only sped so much time with you Madara!" I said cheerfully, I could feel the tic forming on his head but choose it would be best if I just tried to ignore it.

"I can't really argue with your plan," He finally admitted. "The rest of the members can go after the other jinchiri but not the one tail, not until we get Naruto and someone else out of the picture," I said as we started to walk again. He turned around to face me taking off his mask. Damn it why he was older than my great grandfather but looked like he was twenty or something. He raised an eye brow," Who else do we need to take care of?" He said quizzically. "I am afraid I cannot tell you for balance reasons," I said looking away the truth is I just didn't want to tell him. "Whatever you say just so you know we aren't stopping till we reach Konoha," He snickered to himself as he turned around and sprinted off. "What?" I yelled as I ran after him. Damn he really was evil.

We ran for hours on end before I just collapsed on the ground panting. He stood over me sort of just looking at me. "Would you like me to carry you?" he asked seeing that I probably wouldn't be able to get up. I rose my arms up and he picked me up and threw me onto his back so he would be giving me a piggy back ride. "Find out an easy way to make it into Konoha," He said then we took off.

Madara was really and I mean really fast. The speed that we were going at before seemed like a slow jog compared to this. I devised a plan to easily get me into Konoha while catching the attention of the higher ups. "Hey Madara I got a plan," as I spoke he slowed down it was near sundown. "Good because we are here," he said as I slid off of his back I felt butterflies in my stomach.

I took of my Akatsuki cloak and rummaged through my bag finding exactly what I was looking for. A plain black yukata with a red obi I ran behind a tree and put it on leaving my feet bare. I shoved everything else of mine into the bag and threw it at Madara. He looked at me very confused as he caught it. I was wearing the yukata with no shoes; it felt good to have my feet free again I personally hated shoes for some unknown reason.

I grabbed a kunai and started cutting myself to look like I had just been in a battle. I winced as I cut myself more then I stopped and threw the kunai logging it deep into a tree. "I'll check up on you every couple of days," Madara said before disappearing. I sighed as I more or less limped to the front gate. The cuts started throbbing I had never been in a real fight or even injured for that matter so it hurt like HELL! I stumbled inside of the gate then collapsed panting. I am never going to hurt myself this bad if I don't have to again! The cuts I gave myself weren't small they were huge gashes! I saw what I think were ninjas running towards me but I wasn't able to get a good look before I blacked out.

* * *

**Ria: And there is chapter 5 yes a cliff hanger *rolls eyes* to go along with the little pole on who sould get to be Lei-Ren's guy (which I so evily did not include the total at the beging of the chapter) Why don't you take a guess on who are the ninja that rush towards her.**

**A.) Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke**

**B.)Genma, Kakashi, and Iruka**

**C.) Generic Ninja who's names no one cares about**

**I bet you can't guess it right!**


	6. Faces! So many faces!

**Ria: Yes I knows short chappie I'm sowwie**

**Osu: Tell me why! **

**Ria: I'm having mental problems and stuffs I'm going to be seeing a counsouler soon and stuff *sniffle sniffle* So please wait and I will try to get out the chapters A.S.A.P and stuff *smiles* here is the results so far for the Poll on who should be Lei-Ren's Boyfriend!**

**Madara/Tobi : 7**

**Deidara:1**

**Sasori:0**

**Hidan: 2**

**Itachi:3**

**Kakuzu:0**

* * *

I awoke to probably the scariest sight I will ever see. MIGHT GUY'S FACE! I let out an ear splitting scream which probably made everyone in a 65 mile radius deaf. But damn that image is scary! He fell backwards and in ran the three people who found me at the gate, Kakashi, Iruka, and Genma. I was breathing heavily trying to get that horrid picture out of my mind. "Everything alright?" Kakashi asked as Genma walked over to Guy. Genma lightly kicked Guy, "Seriously you tip over because a small child screams?" he questioned. I decided to pipe in once I got my heart rate down of course playing to my character I spoke quietly and like a small child. "He is scary," I shivered I didn't even have to lie to these people. Then the room erupted into laughter. I got up off the white bed that I was on and looked around it was a hospital room. I looked at the clothes I was in a white summer dress and the yukata was nowhere to be found.

Shrugging it off, I ran over to Guy's fallen form and kneeled down. I did one of the things I had always wanted to do, I poked his giant bushy eye brows and said aloud, "How do the heck do you get those things like that?" This just made the laughter in the room escalate Genma was rolling on the floor laughing and Iruka was clutching the door frame for support, Kakashi was, wait where the hell did he go?

Then just as if Kakashi had Tobi powers he came up to me from behind and picked me up. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "I can walk," I said childishly. "This is the easiest way to protect you," he replied pulling out his trusty book. Oh joy I will be up here for hours! He walked out of the room leaving Guy still on the floor with the two laughing ninjas. "So what's your name," he asked now I got a little angry at this, " I won't tell you anything until you put me down and put the book away," It took a lot of effort to not growl. Sighing he put me down and put his book in his pocket. "Ok now what's your name," he asked a second time.

"My name is Lei-Ren," I replied bluntly. "How old are you," Kakashi pushed further, I thought for a second, "um. . ." I couldn't think of a good answer. "To tell you the truth I'm not really sure myself," I said innocently I was diffidently NOT going to blow my cover. "Do you know your birthday?" I simply shook my head I decided it was best to be a lost and forgotten child.

He kneeled down to get a good look at me. I taking advantage at this rare moment grabbed his mask pulled it down and saw something I swear no one else in the history of Naruto has seen. I SAW KAKASHI'S FACE!

* * *

**Ria: *tips over laughing* I could not resist that last part! XD Oh and teh winners for the little mutipule choice question in the last chappie was**

**Lei-Ren: *drum roll***

**Ria: Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice and Osu- The Ninja of Weapons! As your prize you each get a cookie and you have to help me with ideas for future chappies MUWHAHAHAH**

**Lei-Ren: If you did not win but had the correct answer it was probably because you answered multiple answers or all of the answers *looks at Chocolate-Pockey-Chan* Please continue to vote and anyone who can give us ideas on my adventures in Konoha please tell us in a review or PM thank you and good night!**


	7. Teh Hyuuga's House looks like a

**Ria: I am so sorry it took so long!**

**Osu: AH HEM!**

**Ria: Right I thank Osu so much for being my awsome Beta 'cause this chapter would not be possible without her help and awsomeness!**

**Osu: *smiles* Ria Doesn't own Naruto because it is my job to dream that I did!**

**Ria: Right NOW TEH STORY!**

* * *

I fell on my butt covering my mouth blushing.

_**He is F.I.N.E, Fine!**_

_Who are you?_

_**I'm your inner!**_

_Wait now I have an inner?_

_**Yeah it's the new cool thing to have an inner so I'm here!**_

_So you were created by my imagination?_

_**Nope I was created by the author I am the fourth wall breaking character in this story.**_

_Oh that's cool._

_**Yup now back to the matter at hand you might want to run now because god knows what is going to happen next.**_

_You're the fourth wall breaking character tell the author to stop writing this conversation and get on with the story._

_**(Ugh I'm on it I'm on it get the stick out of your ass.)**_

I got up and started running in some random direction, "I'M SORRY!" I yelled as I ran but he easily caught up to me and flung me over one shoulder. "Aww give me a break!" I whined. Nothing but silence was my answer; he's got to be pissed at me.

_**Yup! Super awesome mega pissed!**_

_With a side order of fruit!*_

I used my ninja powers that came out of nowhere and flipped off his shoulder. He came closer. I backed away. Closer, away. Closer, away. Closer- don't you have something better to do than tango with me in a weird, I'm-gonna-kill-you way? "Come on! Your face is one of the biggest mysteries ever!" No use. I was against a tree which reminds me of how fast he must have been walking for us to be outside without me noticing that or I was just arguing with Inner and didn't notice. Quickly, I blurted out the first thing I could think of. "If you don't leave me alone, I'll poke you in your eye!"

He stopped and stared at me, like I had gone crazy. Kakashi's hand shot towards my shoulder in an attempt to hold me down.

_**Oh shit! Run away!**_

_For once I agree!_

I ran like the wind until I came to a clearing, sure I lost him. Not quite knowing what to do I decided to take a nap because it's not like I'm being chased by a pissed Jonin, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

_(Line break)_ * It was a quote from Azureblade49 on YouTube _**(No real line break for you MUWHAHAHA)**_

I awoke some time later, my head slightly pounding. I sat up and took in my surroundings to be blunt and completely honest it looked like the storage room of an old shrine that needed to be cleaned out really bad that or it was someone's room that was really messy I choose the latter cause I'm on a bed.

_**Uh, where the hell are we?**_

_The hell should I know?_

_**'Cause you're the main character.**_

_I'm you._

_**Touché.**_

Another scan of the area around me, and I found a silhouette. Then a full body, well it was the back of one, anyways. Apron-thing, white baggie pants, long brown hair.

_**Holy crackers we found Neji!**_

_What do crackers have to do with anything?_

_**I- we like crackers.**_

_I repeat, what do crackers have to do with anything?_

_**I don't know. Remember, I break the fourth wall.**_

"N-" I began, but caught myself. "Excuse me, sir, where am I?" I asked, not wanting to explain how I know his name.

"Oh, you're awake," he said simply, like I was some annoyance. What I did, I don't know. "Lady Hinata will be with you in a moment."

Neji ducked out of the room, and a few minutes later, a girl with medium/long length dark hair and pearl-white eyes came in, smiling sweetly. Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hinata, I presume?" I asked politely. She nodded.

"Yes I am. Sorry for my cousin's attitude, he's edgy around strangers sometimes."

_**Yeah, still confused.**_

_Shut up, me!_

_**Fine, fine.**_

_Damn right._

"It's okay," I said with a smile.

"What shall I call you?" she said, eyes bright.

_**Call yourself Steve!**_

_Oh, be quiet. You mental disease that Sakura also has._

_**Only I'm Inner Lei-Ren!**_

_Not as much a ring._

_**Inner Lei?**_

**Never mind. Lei-Ren's fine.**

"I'm Lei-Ren," I introduced.

"Lei-Ren... that's a name I haven't heard before," Hinata complimented.

I looked around. "How did I happen to come here?" I asked, curiosity overwhelming me.

"Neji found you asleep in a clearing while he was training, and swore he saw you running from something in the forest," she explained. I nodded, recalling what happened between Kakashi and I. A shiver went through my spine.

"I see," I simply said. Then a giggle escaped my lips. "I got to poke Might Guy's eyebrows and I got to see Kakashi's face," I reminisced.

"You saw Kakashi-sensei's face?" Hinata asked in disbelief. I nodded proudly, knowing I had just uncovered one of the several mysteries of Naruto. Now all that's left for me to figure out is how: Rock Lee's eyes are so wide, Gaara has no eyebrows, and how Deidara has mouths on his hands.

_**Damn, we've got some work to do!**_

_Will you shut your mental mouth?_

_**Nevah!**_

"**There you are**!" an angry, threatening voice pointed out. I turned to them, and my eyes became the size of eggs.

_Shit, we're fucked._

_**Hopefully in the literal ten-**_

_No! No! Not in the literal tense!_

_**Damn...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Ria: AND THERE IT IS WUZAMA!**

**Akatsuki: WTF?**

**Ria: *smiles innocently* Review or Osu will kill you!**


End file.
